The Silver Lining
by WorldOfArt
Summary: Naruto and Hinata live their highschool lives with as much stupidity as the next teenager. It's just that everything in their groups friendship has gone to hell and back. To add to the drama, (and humor) the guys become bigger perverts by the second! Can the shy Hinata handle having the apprentice of a perv and captain of the football team as her boyfriend? NxH SxS TxS TxN KxI
1. Chapter 1- Prolog

**Well, hellow there! I would like to introduce my new story 'Its Never Going To End'!In this first chapter, I'm going to write in third person and such, but after this and before the last chapter are all going to be in first person point of view. I have worked on this story ****_a lot _****before I posted this so, the first couple of chapters will be put out every week on this same day! And I would like to say- there is going to be a lemon or two in the story and I'm going to put a warning before it happens…so yeah! Anyways, enough of my jabbering- ONTO ZE STORY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did (1) I would have Naruto and Hinata together already and (2) I would not be making this.**

**_Prolog_**

"Satoshi! Naomi! Come down for dinner!", Hinata called upstairs for her son and his 'guest' to come and eat.

(**Btw, Satoshi has midnight colored, spiky hair and Hinata's eyes but has Naruto's whisker marks, nose, jawline and personality)**

"Comin' mom!", Satoshi replied, as she hears two sets of feet bounding down the stairs.

Hinata just finished cooking a meal for four and couldn't wait to meet her son's so called friend. 'I wonder where Naruto is, he should be here any second…' And as if synced with her thoughts, Naruto walks through the door and set his bags near the door before grinning his usual foxy-grin and making his way towards his beautiful wife. Once he reached his destination, his mascular hands took hold of her hips and held her up high.

"I love you, my dear."

"I love you too, Naruto.", she grins as she is getting pulled down to kiss the love of her life. Her feet are now back down onto the floor and they both share a pationate kiss. I mean, who wouldn't after being separated for a month due to a stupid business trip.

Satoshi and Naomi chit-chat on their way to the kitchen, but was soon stopped at the sight of the couple kissing each other.

"Hey da- is this my greeting now? The horrid sight of you guys kissing each other?"

"I think it's kinda cute", Naomi adds in and brushes her hand against Satoshi's own, causing him to blush and smile at his girlfriend. 'Now…this gets me thinking.. I should tell mom and dad about her.' And with that thought, he fully grasped Naomi's hand as his parents finished what they were doing. Hinata's eyes grew a fraction and smiled a warm and sweet smile towards her son. Naruto was in the process of turning around and talking.

"Now what were you saying Sato…shi", as Naruto finished, he grew a blank expression causing both Satoshi and Naomi to be ten times more nervous. And then something happened that neither of them even thought of as the outcome.

"Finally! I thought this day would never come!", Naruto walked over to his 16 year old soon and gave him a nudge on the head,"My boy has gotten himself a girlfriend!"

"Ehe… alright dad, that's enough, datte-bayo.", Satoshi complained as he took on two of the same traits his dad did. (1) Saying 'datte-bayo' and (2) scratching the back of his head sheepishly and nervously laughing.

"So, what's for dinner, my Hina-chan?", Naruto asked as a grumble from is stomach was heard.

"You favorite!"

"RAAAMMEN!?", both Satoshi and Naruto shouted in surprise. Giggles were heard from both females and they both began setting the table and having small-talk while both boys- or should I say men- drooled at the bowl full of their favorite food known to man.

And so went on a peaceful dinner between the four. Soon, after finishing, they made their way towards the couches in the family room.

"So, mom, dad, I've had a question that I have been wanting to ask you for a while now- and I asked Naomi if she was alright listening to the story too, and she said she would always love a little love story every now and then…so, I was wondering… How did you guys meet, and how did you guys end up having me and stuff. And PLEASE do NOT add your fornicating in this!", Satoshi asked with questioning eyes. How could they say no? Even though neither of them admitted it, both Naruto and Hinata always wanted and dreamt of this day happening. So, all in all, they were both jumping inwardly with exitment.

"Ofcourse! I..we would love to tell you guys!", Hinata answered truthfully and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"So, it was in the first day of our Junir year in highschoo and…"

**So there you guys go! The very first chapter of 'Its Never Going To End' is in and now will be running. Okay, so my plan for this story is to try and get a chapter out every week, even though the next chapter was put out with this one. And, yes, I did use the names from Corpse Party…I couldn't think of any others, okay! And I really like them as a couple so…yeah! Anyways, talk to you guys later! Oh! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! All of them will be appretiated and put into consideration! Thank you all! Ja-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2- the meet up

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!**

_**The Meet Up**_

*********HINATAS POV********

"WAKE UP, HINATA!", Neji yells from downstairs while I fall off my bed with a 'THUMP'. I look at my alarm clock and my eyes go wide. I turn a deathly shade of pale due to the numbers on the alarm clock.. Its 7:20 and school starts at 7:45.

Shit.

I pull myself up and turn to my closet. I grab my School uniform: a deep blue skirt that went to mid-thigh, and a collared button-up white shirt. It had regular, short cut sleeves and a pocket on the front with the schools logo- 'KHS' in blue colored calligraphy letters. The shirt tucked into the skirt. We also had to wear long socks that stopped about 2-3 inches away from the end of the skirt. The last had-to-wear was any type of black shoe. Mine were a pair of black converse that went pretty well to tie the outfit together and put a little bit of my style into it..I liked it.

I run to the bathroom, clothes in hand, and pull on my skirt following my shirt and so on so forth. I then start to rapidly brush my hair to get all the knots out, check in the mirror to see if my face looks okay, and it does, so I grab my pajamas and run out the door to my room. I plop the pajamas in the hamper and jog down the stairs.

Once i get downstairs into the kitchen, I grab the already made toast off the counter and run to the car where Neji was sitting. I get in with my backpack and start shoving my face with toast.

"Really, Hinata, I thought you would be more responsible. It's the first day of school and you don't even wake up by yourself. We have twenty minuets to get to the school, find your classes, -which will be harder for you because your new- and be there in time. And stop filling your face with the toast.", Neji scolds me as I finish eating.

"Gomen, Neji. I know I was really stupid to not wake up early. But, in my defense, I do read maps easily, I have a guide-"

"Who is stupid"

"Okay, okay, let me finish... Also, the school isn't far from the house.",I turn to the window only to see our school. I'm pretty sure Neji cursed under his breath, not because I made a good point, but because the parking lot was full of cars.

After 3 minuets we find a parking spot in the midst of different cars. We get out and run to the school. There was this big pine tree where all of these kids were sitting under. You could hear laughing and different conversations under the tree. I see a boy with blonde hair stand up out of the group and start to scan the field. He had deep blue pants (much like my skirt..but it was pants) and he has the same shirt, except that was for guys, obviously.

We started in his direction. The boy's eyes landed on us and a smile that was bigger than his face appeared, it was cute. I suddenly feel butterflies fill my stomach. I don't know why though, I mean I've never gotten this feeling before from boys. I mean I do usually get it right before oral presentations, because I stutter in front of too many people. But there was a bit of a different presence in this feeling...

********NARUTOS POV*******

I was talking to Sasuke when I realized the girl I have to take around school wasn't here yet, and should be. I get up and start to scan the whole school front-yard. My eyes land on Neji and this girl who has hip-long black hair with bangs and white, creamy eyes, just like Neji's. Her gaze was on me and I couldn't help but smile when I see them start in my direction.

"Hey, you must be Hinata!", I say to the girl standing next to Neji.

"Y-yes, I'm H-Hinata.", she stuttered shyly and bowed. I became highly confused as to why anyone would bow to me. She soon gracefully pulled herself back up.

"Oh, y-you don't need to be so formal..ehe...here.", I scratch the back of my head and hold out my other hand. She meekly takes it and blushes. We shake hands and release. I didn't know I had that effect on such a pretty girl..I mean isn't she a bit out of my league? I want to introduce her to everyone else... I mean, besides her cousin, but yeah.

"So... EVERYONE LISTEN UP!", I yell to get my little group's attention.(and I know this is totally off topic, but the group and I have been ranking up on popularity over time, and the more that becomes, the more of perverts us guys are. But only with the people we like...and I have no one I like..yet. So, I am TOTALLY gonna be awesome and wait for the perfect girl. Come on guys, I'm not THAT much of a pervert, jeez. I haven't even had my first kiss, aright) Everyones eyes are on us (the group's eyes, I mean) and I see Hinata shutter from the corner of my eye.

"Okay, guys, we officially have a new member! Her name is Hinata." I introduce her. Hinata was standing next to me, looking like she didn't know what to do, and everyone else was getting up to greet her.

***********HINATAS POV********

Naruto just introduced me, and now everyone else is getting up to walk away, right?

I was surprisingly mistaken.

All the girls came up to me while the guys waited with Naruto.

{OIII HERE!}

"Hey! My name's Sakura! And this is Tamari, Tenten, and Ino!", the girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes said, gesturing to the girls beside her. The girl on her right (Tamari) had sandy blonde hair that was up in four ponytails. The girl next to Tamari had brown eyes and two buns in her hair. She was looping a Kunai on her finger. The other girl on her left (Ino) had floor long blonde hair and it was in a pony tail. She also had bangs that covered her right eye. They all wore the the same uniform as me.

"Oh... c-cool. I'll try to remember your names.", I replied, surprising myself with how much stuttering I managed to shove away, in front of them.

"See ya later, Hinata! We're gonna go ahead and set up our lockers!", She said gesturing to Neji, he gave me a simple smile.

"Oh, yeah! here are the guys.", Tamari said pulling a boy, rather bored by the situation but with somewhat of a smirk etched on his face, with dark brown hair up in a spiky ponytail that reminded you of a pineapple. Sakura was dragging a guy that was laughing as Sakura pulled him. He had raven black hair and black eyes that seemed to see through your moves. There were also two other guys. One with black, shortish hair...and I don't know if he is gay or not, but whatever, he also had eyes that matched the color of his hair. The other guy had mud-brown hair that was spiky. Ino was yelling at him to not be a pervert like someone...and for some reason he had a huge ass dog next to him that was pure white. Tenten went near Neji and walked away together, holding hands. I had no clue he had a girlfriend.

{Change end}

"Hey, your name is Hinata, right?", the guy with raven looking/colored hair asked, he was taller (by about an inch) than Naruto which made him seem to hover over me even with the distance between us," My name's Sasuke."

"Y-yeah, my name is H-Hinata. Sorry if it isn't true and all, but are you and Sakura dating?", I ask, curiosity filling my head.

"Heh, actually no. I mean I like her, don't tell her alright. But I haven't had the guts to actually ask her out or anything."

"Oh, g-gomen, Sasuke." I say, embarrassed in a way I couldn't describe.

"Its cool. Well, see ya at announcements, if we don't have homeroom together.", Sasuke said with a wave of a hand and left with Sakura. Shikamaru said a simple 'hey' and walked away, but waited for Tamari. They look like they are dating...I mean I was wrong the last time but it looks like they are...

"Sorry about Shikamaru, he doesn't say much to new people, but once you get to being friends, he blabs about everything.", Tamari apologized and waved a goodbye with a smile. She caught up with Shikamaru and they shared a small peck on the lips. Suspicion confirmed.

"Hey, my name's Sai!", he's gay. No doubt.

"Umm... Hi!", I said, warming up to him a bit faster than usual.

"I gotta go and do some stuff, so see you later, dear", he enthusiastically said and jogged away. I then see brown in my vision and hear a huge bark that kind of scared me.

"Hey! I'm Kiba!", he blurted out, "Nice meeting you, but I kinda have to go with Sai...but it's about time I see a fine lady!", Kiba said...rude in my opinion. I still ended up blushing furiously which he replied with a smirk and I turned my head to see an angry Naruto.

"Knock it off, Kiba!", shouted Naruto with his fist in the air, and a vain popped out of his forehead. Ino then slapped Kiba across his head and dragged him away, yelling at him again.

But being here alone with Naruto brought me a happiness I couldn't push away, but I don't even know why it's there. I only just met him, there's no way I could already like this kid.

*********NARUTO'S POV*********

The fact that Hinata and I were by ourselves sort of made me happy...but I have no clue why it makes me feel this way. I tried to push it away, and it was still there, so I ignored it for the most part.

"Well, we should get going, we have homeroom first, then announcements in the cafeteria, and so on. Can I see your schedule and match it up with mine?", I ask Hinata as I start to walk and she follows in suit.

"Oh, yeah, here", she replies as she neatly unfolds a clean piece of paper that has her classes written across it.

I matched up our classes, and they were all the same! Coincidence? I don't know, but I was even more happy.

"Awesome! We have all the same classes!", I said, maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

"Cool!", Hinata replied, sounding almost as happy as I am, "Wait...what talent do you do since your in Natural Arts?", she asks, since both of us have 5th hour Natural Arts.

"Oh, I sing...and, yeah yeah, its 'unnatural' for the football captain to sing and cook, yes?", I say, rolling my eyes, mimicking people who say that, assuming she was thinking this, like everyone else.

"Well, not really...I mean, to other people it may seem very wired..but to me it's completely normal.", Hinata replies, looking away. I stare at her out of amazement and grow a huge smile, "But I did not know you were the oh so mighty football captain.", she said with a mischievous grin, teasing.

I play along, ya know!- "Of course I am! But I'm surprised no one told you. I'm a person who's name is spread everywhere on campus. Sasuke too, but he's, like... Hmm...okay, this is the only way I can explain this but here I go- it's like I'm the king and he's the queen!", I try to explain, using exaggerated hand gestures while earning a wider smile and a laugh from Hinata. For some reason, her smile had some sort of magic that made me smile and laugh, too

**Thank you for reading! PLEZ REVIEW! Ja-nè!**


	3. Chapter 3- Why?

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I wanted to tell you guys Naruto and Hinata's schedule: they are the same for two reasons- (1) I didn't feel like having to write different schedules and all that dump. (2) I wanted them to be together alot. And I'm not gonna have them sit with each other in EVERY class, but in most of them, yeah. Also, in there school- everyone knows each other. They grew up with each other, but if there are new people (There are usually rarely any newbees, but yeah.) at the school Naruto's group made a deal to take them in unless they look/are like an asshole.**

**Random stuff you might want to know: The kids at this school can modify their outfits. (Hinata's shirt doesn't really show any of her curves, but she can't do anything with her skirt -which she hates- but yeah.) Hinata is sort of OOC, buy i rather have her this way than SUPER shy like how other people portray her as and not too out going.**

**Okay, so here is their schedule-**

**1) Homeroom- Kakashi**

**2) Gym- Gai (obviously)**

**-Lunch-**

**3) Natural Arts (Any kind of talent..literally)- Kurinai**

**4) Japanese- Asuma**

**5) Science- Jiraya**

**6) Math- Itachi**

**TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto ( - )**

*****HINATAS POV****

By the time we were done with conversation, we stood in front of the class door. I took a deep breath and held it in as Naruto opened it.

The atoms of air shoved each other out of my lungs as I stared at the class...plus the how many ever other people that were in there.

"What's wrong, Hinata?", Naruro asked in confusion.

"Uhh...is this supposed to happen?", I reply, utterly confused.

"Ohh, right, we forgot to tell you! Okay, so every year Sai and Kiba pull a prank every first and last day of school..and some throughout the year, but those aren't that important. Well, this is the result of this years first day of school. And ya know, none of the teachers or the principle knows that they do this, and they have been here for all past high school years or whatever.", Naruto explains to me.

"So...what did they do to her?"

"All they did was put this gooey green stuff on the top shelf of this grades #1 slut and ass hole's ", he says, as if it weren't anything.

"Oh, do we get to participate in any of them?", I ask, and looked Naruto in the eye and smirked.

"You know, I think I'm gonna like you", Naruto said with a foxy grin,"But, to answer your question, yeah, we do. But, only the ones during the year or on the last day of school."

"Oh, okay."

There was a giant crowd around three girls. One of them had blood red hair and purple glasses (Karin). The second one had brown hair up in a pony tail and golden eyes (Mikoto). The third had purple hair in two curly pig tails and mahogany colored eyes (Ammi). They were all drenched in a green liquid and yelling at everybody and asking 'who did this!?' and all of that stupid stuff.

"Let's go check it out!", Naruto pulls me by my hand, which I blush at, and we end up in the circle that's closest to the three girls.

*****NARUTO'S POV*****

Once we got to the middle and joined in laughing at Karin, Mikoto, and Ammi, Karin came up to us and pointed at Hinata in an accusing manner.

"Your new here-", Karin says to Hinata.

"Thanks for stating the obvious", Hinata replies and more people including me laugh.

"I wasn't finished! Your new here, so you probably did this! You..you...bitch! How dare you do this to us: The-"

"idiots? Dumb asses? Sluts? Anymore name titles you want me to suggest you fill in instead of whatever you were about to say? And no, I didn't do that.", Hinata gestured at them.

"Look here-", Karin shoved her finger onto Hinata's shoulder and kept her face a good 5 inches away from Hinata's face.

"Oh, I am looking. I'm not blind.. Like you.", Hinata tapped Karin's glasses and smirked.

"I'm not done with you.", Karin backed away in defeat.

"You never started, ass hole.", Karin glared back at Hinata and gathered her little posse and left to, I'm guessing, the bathrooms.

"That was awesome Hinata! I didn't know you had it in you! How did you stand those glares she gave you? You looked her right in the eyes...", I asked, amazed.

"M-my dad sorta taught Hanabi, my little sister, Neji, and I how to defend ourselves and that was one of the

e-exercises we did. It kinda sounds really stupid, but he made us do it.", she explained. I was amazed.

"That's awesome! I think your the first girl I've met that can actually defend herself and fight!", when I looked in Hinata's direction, she was blushing- looking like a tomato.

"Thanks?", Hinata replies, her blush slightly going away. I just smile and scratch the back of my head until Sakura and Sasuke saw us.

"Oh, hey guys!", Sakura excitedly called to us, causing us to turn our heads at the same time and hit into each other. We both bent over and clutched our heads in pain.

I reached up and grabbed Hinata's shoulder for support.

*****HINATAS POV*****

Naruto and I bashed heads. Grand.

Naruto reaches up and grabbes my...my..i can't even say it. My head shot up -even with the pain- and my face was as redder than a tomato.

"Are you okay?", Naruto asks, clutching his head... And my...IM GOING TO DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT. He was fiddling with it. GREEAAATT. I can't even move because I'm so shocked.

"Y-y-y-yeah...", I respond.

"Hey, Hinata, your shoulder sure is big and rou-", Naruro pulls his head up slowly as realization hits him- he was practacly groping me. HE WAS GROPING MY CHEST. Neji and Tenten decide to walk in now. They stood there, wide mouthed and wide eyed. Well, Neji did. Tenten stood there trying to suppress a laugh.

Sasuke and Sakura stood there- Sakura fuming and Sasuke holding his hand up to cover Sakura's eyes. He had a small tint of pink on his cheeks and his eyes were closed. And to put the oh, so sweet cherry on top- Everybody was watching.

Naruto's eyes widen and he pulls his hand away in an instant,"I'm sorry Hinata! I didn't mean to! I thought it was your shoulder, I swear! Please don't kill me!"

{OIII! HERE!}

"NARUTOO! I'm going to KILL you!", Neji shouts and stomps his way towards Naruto.

Stupid boys.

After Naruto getting chased around by Neji and getting punched a million times, we all settle down.

Everyone either started whistling or saying 'hashtag shipping!', 'Totally cute couple' and last, and worst -for me at least- 'this is totally going on all my social media sites' while Naruto was getting chased.

{Change end}

The next 40 minuets went by with Sakura pounding Naruto and then awkwardness between Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I. The rest of the group kept asking us what was wrong, but we just shrugged it off with a 'nothing'. (they were late to class, but it doesn't really matter since Kakashi-sensei doesn't even cone to class until the last 20 min.)

The class ended terribly. Everyone in our group found out what happened because some stupid kid told them and showed them a picture. Kakashi came into class and said that we can talk to meet new people.

Next is-

*****NARUTO'S POV****

Is P.E.! It's my third favorite class even though Gai-sensei is a bit much... And there are a lot of perverts that only take that class because they only want to see the girls in their gym attire.

**Before I go I would like to say thank you!**

**Oh! Sorry I updated this a day later. My sister used our computer to do stupid AP work. Ja-nè!**


	4. Chapter 4- Perverted Gym

Chapter 4

IMPORTANT- PLEZ READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE CONFUSED - QUITE INPORTANT, DATTE-BAYO!

Hi! Okay, so I made a change where Neji and Tenten are in everyone else's grade, so in order to see that, you can go to the two previous chapters and when you see- {OIII HERE!} - that's where you will see a slight change after that and the change will end when you see- {Change end} - So, that's all I wanted to tell you!

******NARUTOS POV*****

Once I get into the locker room, apparently I was the first in there so I didn't wast any time to get my new gym clothes out of my locker and change into them.

And, of course, it was only gym shorts. I'm glad I worked out during the summer. -_-'

I went out into the actual gym and laid on the bench. The next person to get out of the locker room was Sasuke.

"Hey, do you know why this is our outfit EVERY year, but in a different color?", Sasuke asks, annoyed.

"I don't know! All I know is that stupid Ero-sensei picks out these outfits... But, I guess, on the bright side I know what the girls are gonna wear.", I sit up, smirk, and rub my hands together. Sasuke takes a seat next to me and smirks.

"What is it, dobè?", he asks with curiosity.

"I'm not telling you! It's a surprise, you tèmè! But what I am going to tell you- is that it will be better than any year before!", I reply, excited.

"It can't be better than a tight shirt and small shorts.", Kiba says, unbelievingly and walks towards us, smirking.

"Oh, it is my friend, it is.", I reply. As Sai and Shikamaru join us, we tell them and then wait for all the girls to come out.

********HINATAS POV*******

"What the hell is this!", Tamari runs to me in the locker room. I was pretty much hugging myself because I'm really self conscious and hate when my stomach shows.

"Yeah! This is ridiculous!", Sakura joins in.

"It has to be a joke!", Ino suggests.

We all decide to complain about it to Gai-sensei when we go out into the gym. Oh, god, I hope the guys don't go to gym.

"U-umm, Sakura, do the guys take gym?", I ask, quiet so only Sakura can hear me.

"Sadly, yes, they do... Oh, gosh- Sasuke is gonna be here! Nonono! He can't see me in this slutty outfit! It's going to ruin my reputation of being modest! But I'm sure Karin and her stupid friends are gonna love it.", Sakura panicked. I shifted the uncomfortable weight to my right foot and decided that I'm going to go out there with pride. I walk next to them, heading towards the gym door.

"You know, Hinata, I don't think you'll have to worry about looking fat or having a bad figure or anything.", Tamari tells me. I blush, but I still can't help but feel self-conscious about myself.

I'm the last one to get out the door.

Fuck having pride, this is too much. I lower my head so my hair hides my face and I cover most of my stomach with my arms. I walk out into the gym and walk towards the bench. I hear whistling from the other side of the room and my face heats up and is as red as an apple. I glance upwards towards them, and I see Naruto sitting there gawking at me with a bloody nose. He isnt wearing a shirt!? He had a six pack too...oh, gosh. My head feels woozy and I stumble in my walk a but, thanks god, I keep my head together and make it to the bench.

*****NARUTOS POV*****

The door to the girls locker room opens and the first ones to come out are Karin and her stupid group. Some guys look at them and whistle and all of that, but the guys who actually have a good taste in girls don't and ignore them.

"Dobè! You did not tell me it was going to be THIS good! Oh, I can just imagine Sakura in this.", Sasuke says to me, blood coming out of his nose at the thought of Sakura, I'm guessing.

"Yes I did teme! And wipe that blood off of your nose!", just then, Sakura, Ino, and Tamari come out of the locker room. They are wearing sports bra's that are blue and white with daisy-dukes the same color.

Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru all shot backwards with explosions of nosebleeds. You could see highlights of red at the other side of the room.

Now, here comes somthing I didn't know was going to happen- a girl walks out of the door and has her midnight colored hair covering her face and her arms wrapped around herself. I can't help but to feel that I know her... But I can't put my finger on it.

I turn to my left and see everyone (including Kiba) whooping and whistling besides Sasuke and Shikamaru. I glare at Kiba and he stops.

I turn my attention back to the girl and start to have a nosebleed. She's still making her way to the bench. Her curves are all in the right places. She has a nice sized ass and pretty big boobs. I haven't seen that big of boobs since... Oh, no. It can't be her! It can't be HINATA! She sits on the bench with her head still hanging. I see her move her head up slowly. My heart races as she lifts her head up, I mean, it can't be her, right?

"HELLO, MY NEW, YOUTHFUL BUNCH!", Gai-sensei bursts into the room, but I ignore him. The girl shoots her head up in surprise.

It's Hinata. No mistake, she's the only one with those beautiful creamy, white eyes. Wait- beautiful!? I can't already like her, datte-bayo! I wipe away my nose bleed. Great, I'm already nosebleeding because of her. I look back at her and soon see green spandex in my vision. He lowers himself down to be at my eye level. It's Gai-sensei, ofcourse.

"What are you doing staring at a girl in gym!? Just because your young and youthful does not mean you can waste it each time you see an obviously pretty girl around!", I was completely embarrassed. Everyone was looking at me and listening to the conversation. Everyone is about to know exactly who I was staring at.

I blush and pull my hands up in a defending manner. "I wasn't staring at Hinata, datte-bayo!", behind Gai, I see Hinata turn into a christmas light.

"Your denying it! It means you were!", Kiba buds in.

"Great friend you are, Kiba.", I mumble under my breath.

"Eh, don't worry, she's HOT!", Kiba blurts out.

"I wasn't staring at her, damn it!"

"It's settled, Naruto was staring at my cousin. Shut up already.", Neji walks in. I catch Ten-ten running into the room towards the girls.

"Nani!? What about you, Neji! Where were you and Ten-ten!?", I retort.

A blush spreads on his cheeks. Knew it. "We were just running late because we went to go get some books so we won't be late on our reading!"

"Okay! Settle down my young students!", Gai steps in. I sweat drop, seeing that he was the one who started this. "We will now do some work!", everyone groans.

"Yosh! Okay, first we will do jogging out in the track field! LET'S GO!", Gai-sensei shouted and we all headed out the back door and headed to the track field.

Before we went out I noticed I forgot my dog tags I always wore in my locker. So, I ran over into the locker room and grabbed the two of them and fled back to the door.

I saw Hinata walk out the door right when I got out of the locker room. Oh, no! I can't get close to her now! And I can't just run past her! AHH! What to do, what to do!... I guess I'll just have to keep a small distance.

I slowly make my way closer to Hinata, but a good distance away. So, I think, she doesn't notice me! YES, DATTE-BAYO!

She turns her head half way and looks at me. She turns back. What? I'm a good 1 1/2 meters away... How could she know I was here? Is she THAT good at sensing people or something? *GASPS* DOES SHE REALLY HAVE EYEs IN THE BACK OF HER HEAD!? No, no. I'm just being stupid... Or am I? Argg... I scratch the back of my head and drop it. I keep walking. Her buuttttt ( - ). I start drooling. AHH WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?

*******HINATAS POV******

I'm -once again- the last person to get out of the door... So I thought.

Once I place my foot out the door, I feel a small presence behind me. But, I brush it off, because I doubt it's anything important. I keep walking, nearing to the track field. I still feel this stupid nagging in my mind to turn around. I end up giving in and turn my head half way. My eyes widen and I tun my head back.

My heart starts pounding. It's Naruto. Why isn't he talking to me? I'm not being a bother, right? ...or is he embarrassed to say something because of what happened? Mehh...it's probably the first one... But maybe he just doesn't want to talk. But I'm not that bad...right? I mean, if it was the second one... Hehehe... I squint my eyes and smirk.

I start to sway my hips more than ususal and lace my fingers into my hair, exposing the back of my neck.

"NAHH!", I hear from behind me and a big thump on the ground was heard. Everyone still walks away. I did too much..but gladly not enough to get everyones attention. I sweat drop.

I turn around and jog towards Naruto. When I get to him, he's sitting up, holding his head and just finished wiping his nose. I take the scene in and when I get to his hips, I see this lump in his pants. I face palm... But inwardly smirk.

"Ehh, Naruto..."

"Oh! H-Hinata!", He scratches the back of his head and sheepishly laughs. Then he looks intently into my eyes, but I don't get his message. I give him a questioning look, but he ignores it.

"Naruto...you might wanna...", I flex my index finger towards his... 'manhood'. He looks down and crosses his legs and covers it with his hands. He blushes rather furiously.

"Great, datte-bayo! How am I supposed to explain this to Gai-sensei?", Naruto asks. A lightbulb goes off in my head.

"I have an idea", I say as I slam my fist into my hand.

"Gai-sensei! I need to get Naruto to the nurses office quickly! He collapsed and said his thighs started to hurt.", I lie as Naruto holds his 'inner thighs'.

"Yosh! Get him there quickly! I intrust this to you, new student!"

"Eh... R-riiggghhhhtt...", I reply as I slowly back away and dash to the gym door, still holding Naruto up.

We enter the gym and walk to the benches and sit down.

"Thanks Hinata...", Naruto says to me after a small silence .

"Oh... I-it's no p-problem. None at all!", I quickly sputter out. I don't understand. What's this feeling I get from just being around Naruto?

"But, seriously, thanks. I don't really know how I would've covered it...", Naruto reassures me while scratching the back of his head.

"Haha, yeah!", I laugh, wiping a tear away from my eye.

"Hey, this is all your fault with that..", Naruto trails off and blushes. So do I. But I still smirk.

I smirk,"It's all my fault with the what?", I put my hand on my hip with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"You know what I mean, datte-bayo!"

"I don't have a clue", I say, sticking my tounge out at him and smiling.

"Hey, can I ask you something?",I ask Naruto.

"You just did, ne?", he smiles and I give him a blank expression. "Okay, what do you want to ask?"

"Why did you give me that look when you fell?"

"Huh?", he scratches the back of his head while he thinks,"Oh!... I sort of felt a feeling of Dèja Vu."

"Oh...I wonder from what"

Hey! I hope you guys liked that chapter. Next chapter will be lunch,  
And then I'm going to skip to the weekend and then I'm going to skip to Halloween and all of the Holidays blah blah.

Please review! I need input on how you like my story and all or if I need to put any changes, I'll put them into consideration. I might give a prize out to the first reviewer. But, (1) the review has to be LEGIT and (2) I'm going to have to think about the prize, because I want it to be good and not suck but I don't want it to be GRAND because it's only the first review. But, it will be good. Ja-ne! 


	5. Chapter 5- Grand

Chapter 5- Grand.

Hi there! Here is the next chapter...obviously. Anyways, I would like to say a big THANK YOU to these people:

For following:

•crookedsmilex

For putting it in your favorites:

•BlackFlashOfTheLeaf •LonelyDreamer00 •popjack

For BOTH:

•CupCakeFan12 •DarkAvenger001 •frisifra •jojo07 •scorpiogirl97

FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING AND PUTTING IT IN FAVORITES:

•MYK-ON!

A message to ALL of you:

Thank you very, SO VERY, much for all you complements on this story. It really pushes me forward to make new chapters. And it's nice to know that SOMEONE is reading my first fanfiction. So, again, I thank all ten of you who either followed, favorited, or reviewed!

Oh! And im going to be responding to any questions you have(if you even have any...) so if you either want to PM me or write it in the reviews, I'll answer them!

ON TO ZE STORY!

*******NARUTOS POV*******  
"Oh, I wander from what...", Hinata said, putting her hand up to her hip.

"Yeah, I haven't quite put my finger on it, but I'll get it sooner or later, datte-bayo!", I confirm Hinata, jumping up from the bench.

"Right. So, wanna go back to gym? Or...", Hinata suggests.

"Nah, since he thinks we went to the nurses office, he probably thinks that we aren't going to come back any time soon...but then again it IS gym...", I respond- contemplating wether or not to go back.

"Mehhh, let's just go. I-I mean, what will we d-do if we are here with n-nothing to do?" Hinata stutters while blushing, her hands behind her back and her knees touching each other. I can't help but have the word 'cute' cross my mind. But I don't like her! No, I can't... At least not yet. I start to blush a little, but I'm not exactly sure why. I brush it of and turn excited again.

"Lets go to gym!", I shout while pumping my fist up and dash to Hinata and grab her hand. I drag her half way until she caught her footing and ran with me out the door. I then hear a beautiful sound...of laughter?

I turn and see Hinata with a slight blush and her mouth shaped into a smile while laughing, her eyes closed. She looked pretty stunning... She didn't have any make-up on or...well she was kinda forced into it this time. But, she didn't change her uniform into a lingerie. And it didn't look like she enjoyed having practacly underwear on when she came into the gym. She's a pretty admirable girl. But then again, all of the other girls in our group are, too.

The look on her face falls and she turns her gaze into my eyes. We slow down running, because we were near the track field. But...we still hold our eyes in place- I can't move my eyes away from hers. What is this feeling in the pit of my stomach? It so warm...

Her creamy pools of white seem to have hold of me as I pry in deeper and find different emotions that are held in her eyes. All of her past seemed to instantly drop into them. So much pain... And then there is a small drop of happiness that floods over the rest of her eye. It's the emotion that shines bright.

********HINATAS POV*******

We stop near the track field and Naruto takes hold of my eyes with his.

I look into his cerulean blue eyes and they hold me, as if trying to pull me into his tide and show me something. The longer we hold our gaze, the more emotions start to bombard their way through his eyes.

I swim deeper into them. I find an emotion that's filled with sadness and held-back hatred. I slightly tremble. How much pain had he gone through? Before I knew it, a fire seemed to burn all of the darkness away and his eyes shined brighter than the sun. His happiness. It reminded me of 'The Will of Fire' my mom always told me about.

I smile from the warmth seeping from his eyes and traveling to mine.

The small infinity ended when Sasuke came up to us. The gym class seemed to have free time to do whatever they want.

"Heey! Dobè! I thought you fell over or some shit?", Sasuke asked, interrupting our deep eye contact.

"Ehe.. Yeah... That's what happened.", Naruto answered, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke stood there with a rough look in his eyes and a questioning look. "Are your sure your alright? You don't look it", Sasuke said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, teme! I'm fine, datte-bayo!", Naruto shouted back, earning a smirk from Sasuke.

"Better. Now...to some business", Sasuke darkly brought up: rubbing his hands together, his bangs hanging over his eyes, making them have a red tint to them. "I challenge you to race me around the track field ten times, the finish line is Hinata...", Sasuke trails off as he pulls Saukra out of nowhere,"...and Sakura!"

"Hey! You chicken-ass, what'd I tell you about pulling me out of conversations for yours and Naruto's competitions!", Sakura yelled, holding a fist up, a vain popping out of her forehead... Chicken-ass? What the hell kinda nickname is that? Although...his hair DOES kind of look like one...

I shake my head to clear my mind and look back up.

"Sorry, sorry", Sasuke said, holding his hands up in a defensive manner.

Naruto came up to me. "Sorry Hinata, but he does this a lot...and I can't say I don't either...", Naruto apologizes, scratching the back of his head. I stood there, speechless. Nobody ever apologized...to me. I was always the push over.

Enough of me already. I open my mouth so I could respond but before I say anything, Sasuke came next to Naruto. "Come on, idiot!", Sasuke pulled a flailing Naruto away by his shirt collar to the start. Sakura and I followed to stand put at the "Finish line".

"Sometimes I really just don't understand their point of doing these things.", Sakura brought up. I giggled in response.

"It's sorta funny.", I said, pointing towards Sasuke's and Naruto's exaggerated runing.

Suddenly I see them throwing different utensils at each other.

"Where the hell did they get those from?", I thought, but accedentally said out-loud. Sakura looked up from her phone at them.

"...I don't know."

- (These mean a time skip :P)

Today at gym I pretty much only watched... But it wasn't so bad. I watched the guys play football *smirks* and I have to say Naruto looked pretty hot shirtless- with a thin sheet of sweat and dirt on him. Can't say I had the worst time watching. Buut... It was also bad *smirk fades away into a sweat drop and disappointed face* I had to make up for being late and run. All of those stupid boys watched me... It's like grtting sexually harassed without being touched.

My thoughts were disrupted by the one and only- Sasuke.

"I told you I'd win, dobè.", Sasuke cooly announced his victory. Naruto sweat dropped. We were all walking back to the gym door. The guys were up with Naruto and Sasuke while the girls back with me.

"Only because your stupid pan hit me square in the face and knocked me out cold! But I totally kicked your BUTT in football!", Sakura stopped her conversation with Ino and a vein popped on her forehead. She stomped her way up to Naruto with a deadly aura seeping out of her.

"NARRUUTTOOO!", Sakura yelled, still making her way toward him. Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped dead in their tracks and tuned around slowly. Sasuke smirked and Naruto noticed this.

"This isn't funny! I'm about to get burnt to a crisp!", Naruto yelled while Sasuke looked at him amused.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's collar and held him up. "SHUT UP AND STOP YOUR BRAGGING!"

"Sakura! I'll stop, it's oka- AHHH", Naruto pleaded until he got punched straight in the face by Sakura. He laid on the ground holding his head while Sasuke stood there holding his stomach, pointing at Naruto and laughing. Sakura was bent slightly, glaring at Naruto and holding a fist up and Had her hand up to get hip.

The whole world seemed to blur around them. They looked so much like three siblings, I couldn't help but laugh at their antics. I felt like I should stop her beating him... So I jogged up there.

I got in-between Sakura and Naruto before she could punch him again. "S-Sakura, I t-think that he learned his l-lesson, right N-Naruto?"

"Yeah, datte-bayo!...Hinata is the only good one around, jeez.", Naruto mumbled the last part which I caught. I couldn't help but blush which Sakura misinterpreted. She smirks.

"Does our little Hinata like Naruto?", She asks, teasing me.

"N-no! How did you even come up with that!?", I respond with another question.

"Your bluffing!", Sasuke joins in, avoiding my questions. I shift my weight to my right foot and make a run for it.

I get into the locker room and change. Time for lunch!

******NARUTOS POV (sorry for such a long Hinata pov...and the fact that I concentrated mainly on just the four of them)******

"RAAMEN RAAMEN RAAMEN", I sing on the way to lunch. I was walking to the cafateria: pretty hungry from the hard work at gym.

"I really hope my cousin doesn't end up with you.", Neji walked up to Naruto and held his shoulder. (oh boy, how he was wrong :D)

"Hey!"

"Can you shut it, Naruto?", Kiba came up to me, annoyed.

"Aw, come on! We're gonna have lunch after some hard work! And there's gonna be RAMEN!", I respond.

"NO BALLS! NO BALLS!", Sai comes running towards me. I'm gonna kill him.

"Well, Sai, you have no OVARIES cause your a GIRL!"

"Your such a drag, Naruto. You can't shut up for one second", Shikamaru walks up. I squint my eyes.

"I was quiet for the couple of seconds you were just talking!", I smile in victory as Sasuke joins us.

"Want me to call Sakura? I'm sure she would love to finish what Hinata stopped.", Sasuke asks and smirks while I scoff in a response. He laughs and pats my back.

"I'm glad we became friends again.", Sasuke states.

AUTHOR NOTE- in this story, Sasuke was referring to when they became..like... x- friends.-

I smile and nod my head. "Yeah."

"Oii! Guys wait up!",Tamari, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were all running up to us, laughing. That beautiful sound again. Hinata. She was ahead of everyone else, looking back every once in a while. She ran straight at me, but right before she slammed into my chest she twirled on one foot and grabbed my shoulders to shield herself. She peeked over my shoulder. All the other girls were chasing her while I was being slung around like a doll.

"Stop it, datte-bayo! What are you doing!?", I yelled. They quickly stopped and gave me a questioning look.

"Hinata is a naughty little girl!", Tenten shot up.

"I-it wasn't THAT bad", I hear Hinata from behind me.

"Not bad!? You gave us all wedgies!", Ino shouted. I slightly tilted my head to Hinata's direction. She did that? Hehehe, I like her. She smiled and gave a tiny wave of a hand. I gave her a toothy grin

"Well..", I set Hinata in front of me,".. Wouldn't wanna stop ya from getting her!", Hinata's mouth dropped open and her face turned red.

"I'm gonna get yooouu!", Hinata's voice fades away as I catch up with the other guys.

-lunch line-

Hinata stands next to me with frizzy hair and scratch marks all over her body...gosh they can do a respectable amount of damage. Suddenly my heart started pounding and my head became filled with anger. Why would anybody do this? Before I could get any more thoughts through my hear, words spilled out of my mouth.

"Gosh, they really beat you up.", I state, getting closer to inspect her face. She had tint of red slowly rush onto her face. She must be sick? More red blinded my vision.

"Are you alright Hinata?", I ask, concern filling my voice. I don't want her to have a bad first day. I'm going to talk to those girls... A small growl escape my throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine!", Hinata happily announced to me. She flattened down her hair and tried to wipe away the tiny dirt spots here and there. She missed a spot on her face- forehead.

"Hinata, you missed a spot.", I say to her, the redness fading away. I reach forward and wipe it away with my thumb, but before I could pull away, we lock eyes. Fuck. I know I won't be able to move. I know all I'm going to think about are those eyes. She will invade my mind like no one ever before and I'm going to suck all the valuable information from her eyes once again. I couldn't help but feel happy, in a way.

"MOVE, DOBÈ!", Sasuke yells, his voice, ripping us apart. 


	6. Chapter 6- Never give up, Hinata!

**Chapter 6- Don't give up, Hinata!**

**Hiya! Do you guys remember that prize thing I was talking about in chapter 4? Well the winner for it is-**

**MYK-ON!**

**Thank you for reviewing, btw. Anyways, the prize is that you will be able to come up with some embarrassing moment or a scene you want to happen in this story between Naruto and Hinata. But, if you want it to be in the story soon, your gonna have to PM me and then I will modify something in my story to fit to the scene's standards. Again, thank you for reviewing and PLEZ tell me ASAP (if you want the scene to happen soon) so I have time to figure out where to put the scene!**

**Oh, yeah! If you haven't noticed, I changed the story's name to- The Silver Lining. Soo...yee.**

**ONTO ZE STORY!**

**Disclaimer- *head boils over with toxic fumes* I DONT UNDERSTAND WHY WE FANFICTION WRITERS HAVE TO PUT THIS STUPID DISCLAIMER HERE BECAUSE WE OBVIOUSLY DONT OWN WHOEVER WE ARE WRITING ABOUT! REASONS: (1) MOST OF THESE ARE IN _ENGLISH_, SO THAT MEANS MOST LIKELY WE LIVE IN _AMERICA_, NOT IN _JAPAN_ WHERE ALL OF THESE ANIME'S ARE MADE! AND I KNOW I LIVE IN AMERICA, SO I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT FUCKING MASASHI KISHIMOTO (2) THESE ARE CALLED _FAN_FICTIONS FOR A REASON. WANT TO KNOW WHY? ITS BECAUSE ITS A _FAN_fiction, fucking dolts (NOT you guys, your awesome) (3) I KNOW THAT IM WRITING ABOUT A COUPLE I WANT TO BE IN THE ACTUAL SHOW, AND IF I OWNED FUCKING NARUTO ( WHICH IS WORLD WIDE, AND I WOULD BE MAKING TITS LOAD OF MONEY) I WOULD MOST DEFINATLY HAVE NATUTO AND HINATA _SAVAGE_ EACH OTHER. AND I WOULD _NOT_ BE WRITING THIS WHEN IM SITTING IN AN OFFICE I WOULD HAVE BEING ALL SWEG AND WRITING THE MANGA AND ENJOYING MY MONEY. SO, IN SIMPLE WORDS THAT THESE ASSHOLES WANT ME TO WRITE- I DONT OWN NARUTO, BITCH! (none of the profanity are being used against you, like I said earlier, your awesome as fuck)**

**_Don't give up, Hinata!_**

*****HINATAS POV*****

When Sasuke interrupted Naruto and I, Naruto started to mumble under his breath about how much he hated Sasuke and how much of a teme he was. He slowly turned around and made his way to the ramen part of the lunch stand, immediately his face burst with excitement. I followed after him and grabbed a bowl of ramen for myself.

"Hey, guys, where are we gonna sit this time?", Tenten asked. I wonder what she meant.

"OOOHH!, I found a GREAT spot!", Ino yelled enthusiastically. She quickly, but carefully, made her way to an oak tree with her lunch. A nice circle of planted flowers surrounded the tree. There was a good amount of space in front of the tree, inside the perimeter of flowers, to fit at least 15 people- so it was more than enough space. It was absolutely stunning. Naruto ran there with his ramen not dripping a bit and plopped himself down in the grass.

"This is REALY comfortable! Come sit down, guys!", Naruto shouted to us and waved is arms frantically. I gave him a small smile and headed towards the tree. But I didn't know my first day of school was going to be so embarrassing.

When I walked towards Naruto, Ino, and the tree, a hand made it's way under my tray and knocked all of the ramen onto me- splashing it all over my clothes. And to be honest, I think it was hotter than what I expected. In surprise I fell backwards, hitting the ground for the second time today. The burning and fall's pain mixed together and my body started to shake a small bit. It happened all so fast, my memory blurred of what I was originally doing.

And I think you know exactly who was standing over me. Karin, Mikoto, and Ammi. Even with the stinging pain, I let out a low growl.

*******NARUTOS POV*******

I ran to the beautiful sight that Ino showed us, and sat down, ready to enjoy my RAMEN!

I glanced up to see everyone heading my way. I scanned the field as my eyes landed on hair that was as red as blood. Karin. She was heading in Hinata's direction. I gathered all my breath to yell, but it was too late. Next thing I knew, Hinata was lying on the ground, her clothes wet and she looked like she was in a good amount of pain.

I didn't notice earlier but everyone was next to me, watching with concern. I couldn't stand her being hit to the ground- I had to go help. When I tried to stand, a hand slammed itself onto my shoulder and softly, but roughly at the same time, pushed me to the ground. I looked up to see Sasuke. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and anger.

"Teme! Let me go help!", I yelled, releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"She can do this by herself, Naruto. Don't burden yourself so much. You saved enough people, it's time you lay back and stop worrying so much...show off.", he replied, his voice even and he smirked at his last remark. I let out a sigh, understanding where he was coming from...but I couldn't help but feel some guilt.

I turned my head and my eyes widened. Hinata was smacked across the face, causing her to fall back down. I try to lock eyes with her to tell her somthing- anything but all I see are tears lining her milky white eyes. My vision started to pump with red. Sasuke had a hold on me, so I couldn't do anything but watch. I had to at least say something.

"HINATA! Do something, your killing me! Get back up, datte-bayo! Your just going to take that from scum like her!? I thought you knew how to fight!? Get up Hinata! Never give up!", I yelled- my father's, the ero-sensei's, and my saying, bursting out of my mouth. It gave me a tinge of serenity because it reminded me of the book- Tales of a Gutsy Ninja.

But I was soon severed from my thoughts as Hinata got on her hands and knees, wiping any dirt/ramen she could get off of her.

My mind flew into high hopes. But was hammered down just as fast as it came up: Karin smashed her foot against Hinata's back.

******HINATAS POV******

As I was slapped across my face, my will power gave up with my body. Yeah, I knew how to fight- I'm pretty damn good at it too. But, my dad, he never taught me how to face my insecurities.

"Your a weird eyed freak, just like your stupid cousin.", Karin spat out. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. When I was little, this was exactly what I was teased about- my eyes. But...someone, I forgot who, helped me and became my friend. He was the only friend I ever had until I had to move to Suna. He was a person I wish I never forgot.

"Your weak. All you have are your stupid words. You don't live up to the Hugaa name. And _your_ supposed to be the hier", Mikoto scoffs," yeah, right tell me when pigs fly and then I MIGHT consider it.", and here is another problem I have. My dad: he didn't praise me like he did my sister. She was the main house's prodigy. Of course he wouldn't pay attention to me. Even if I'm supposed to be the next heir.

"You did your research.", I reply, softly, ending my fight.

Then, I hear a voice. He's yelling- Naruto. I hear my name and then I start to tune in to what he is saying.

"Your killing me! Get back up, datte-bayo! Your just going to take that from scum like her!? I thought you knew how to fight!? Get up Hinata! Never give up!", he yelled. You could hear the sadness in his voice. But, with the last phrase he made emphasis to it. It sounded much more important than all the rest. I lowered my gaze.

"Thank you", I quietly whispered. It was for Naruto, but I decided to keep it to myself. I needed to be focused.

I lifted my upper body with my hands, following my knees. Just when I was about to rise, a stinging pain shot me back down to the ground.

"Stop trying to be strong, _Huuga_.", Karin raised her voice, a poison underlying her words. A poison I managed to deflect.

Quickly, ignoring the pain, I turned onto my back, grabbed Ammi's foot and sent her flying into the ground. I got up as quickly as I could, going into the stance I was taught (her juuken stance). It's not a very common one, now days, but it was passed down in the generations of the clan.

Mikoto ran towards me, attempting to punch me. I waited until she got close and then spun on my right foot until I got behind her, pulling her hair. She screamed, and as if on cue, Karin ran towards me, faster than what I thought she had in her.

When Karin reached about a foot away, I swung Mikoto around and Karin ended up kicking her in the stomach, causing her to double over.

Its only Karin and I, now.

*****NARUTOS POV*****

I can't believe it! Hinata followed up on what I said! Yes, datte-bayo! She's pretty damn good at fighting too!

As Karin slammed her leg into Mikoto, Hinata backed away, regaining her stance. I look out the corner of my eye to see a smirking Neji. Aside from that, it's only Hinata and Karin.

She (Hinata) didn't move a muscle, but slowly closed her eyes, her face gaining a form of serenity.

"Don't get so cocky, bitch!", Karin yelled across the field of lunch tables. Hinata just smirked in a response.

Karin sneered and ran as fast as she could towards Hinata. The midnight haired beauty didn't open her eyes- not yet, at least-, instead she twirled around Karin and jabbed her in the back, then striking her eyes open with a glare that could kill- if it was possible.

Karin stood back up, with ease. "Give up, Hugaa. Your not strong! Your just a piece of a pathetic being.", this struck all of my nerves.

"*mockingly gasps* You _actually_ have more words than a dictionary squished into a maximum of ten in your stupid little brain?", Hinata faked surprise, she earned a growl from Karin.

"As I said earlier, GIVE UP!", Karin screeched, raising her voice with each syllable.

Hinata ran forward.

"GIVE UP", I yelled. Hinata raised a fist. "ON TRYING TO MAKE...", I continued.

Hinata jumped up, ready to punch, "HER GIVE UP!", I finished as Hinata landed her punch on Karin's face, sending her to the floor as Hinata landed on her feet.

She turned my way and smiled, holding her left arm straight and held that arm's elbow with her right hand, close to her body. With that, Sasuke let me go and as I was running towards Hinata, the whole field cheered exept for a few fan boys of Karin and her group.

Hinata's face turned red and I had a slight blush run onto my cheeks. Without thinking, I picked up Hinata by her waist, swinging her in my arms as a vision ran through my mind- A girl was against a brick wall next to a coffee shop, my arms on her hips. We were lost in each other's eyes as I was leaning forward and softly placed my lips upon hers. Her hands intertwined themselves into my hair, deepening the kiss. At that, it faded away.

Again, her beautiful laughter pulled me out of my reverie. I quickly realized what I was doing and put her down. I had a bigger blush that deepened in color. I turned my head and scratched the back of my scalp. nervously laughing.

She put her hands behind her back and put her knees together with a deep crimson blush ever so present on her pale cheeks. Again, she looked as cute as ever. Why does she do this to my heart- even if it's unintentional?

*******HINATAS POV*******

When Naruto pulled me up into the air, I felt as if I was flying. I looked down at his face and he had the most beautiful smile anyone could have. It was unachievable by anyone else. It was great. I couldn't help but crack a smile up towards the sky, making my stomach swirl in laughter. I let out my laugh, as Naruto brought me down quickly.

When I reached the ground, realization filled my head of what just happened. I directed my gaze towards Naruto and he was nervous. You could tell by him scratching his head, laughing nervously, and he turned away with a blush on his cheeks... Wait. Blush...on N-Naruto's cheeks!? Wonderful, I'm even stuttering in my head. Great accomplishment, Hinata. My legs turn towards each other, my knees touching and I clasped my hands behind my back. Why am I so shy around him? It's only the first day of school.

My mind wandered to the end of this little 'predicament'. Naruto...what he said when I was going to punch Karin, it was heart lifting. Where did he get his personality from? It's awes-

A loud voice sucked me out of my thoughts.

"Just what is going on out here!? Everyone, sit down! Now!", it was Tsunade-sama. Grand. Her eyes landed on Naruto and I, an angry look upon her face. She then glanced at all three other girls lying on the ground. Her gaze became a scowl as her eyes landed upon me, inspecting my clothes and face. She eventually came up to me, the frown still evident as ever.

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama?", I ask, mustering up the most innocence I could.

She gave me a blank look, but with anger sewed into her hazel eyes. "I thought you knew better than you use your training against them."

"B-but-", I was cut off, my mind jumbled up.

"No 'buts', Huuga."

"Hey, grandma Tsunade! Lighten up! They were kicking her to the ground, datte-bayo! And she has a name. It isn't just 'Hugaa'. Why do people keep calling her by her last name anyways? It's so annoying!", Naruto barges in. What's with the 'grandma Tsunade'?...they must be close, then.

"Hey, you little brat! I told you to stop calling me that!", She sighed, then continued. "Anyways, to answer your question, everyone calls her by her surname because, like yours, it's from high family, and it's just easier to remember, okay?", Tsunade replied, irritated. I didn't know Naruto's name was from high family, too.

"Oh! You could've just said so! Ehh, but what're you gonna do about this", Naruto said, gesturing to the two groaning sluts that were in much pain and the one passed out Karin.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and let a heavy groan escape her lips. "I don't know. Their parents are going to put up a fight with you, Hinata. You should have just done nothing, I guess.", I feel my insides burn with...an emotion I can't put my finger on. Naruto clenched his fists and tightens his jaw, he let's a low growl out.

"How the hell was she supposed to just let them kick her and do all of these things to her! They are all asshole's, grandma Tsnuade! They deserved this, they never get hurt because so many people are scared to do something and stand up for themselves." he turns his head towards me and gives me a big foxy grin, creating little crinkles at the side of his eyes. "But, Hinata, she's better and much more brave than everyone else!", Naruto added.

'No. That isn't true. I did this because of you. You helped me, Naruto.', I wanted to say, but my throat went dry and I couldn't get the words out.

Tsunade sighed once more. "I see. I'll try to deal with this", she turns to me with a serious face. "and hopefully, this won't get to your father, Hinata.", I deflated on the inside. I didn't want anyone to ask questions. And Naruto was bound to ask SOMETHING.

******NARUTOS POV******

I wondered what Tsunade meant by 'And hopefully this won't get to your father, Hinata.' Did her dad have some problem with her? I don't think he should. I decided to push it aside, I didn't want to get into her personal business. I wanted to make her saddened face into a happy one.

"Hey, Hinata, let's go get you another bowl of ramen! Then you can take your spot in that really soft grass that Ino found!"

**So, how did ya like the chapter, eh, eh? Anyways, I hope you liked the little drama in this... So yeah! ****MYK-ON, congratulations!**** Ja-ne! **


	7. Chapter 7- This sucks

Chapter 7-

WHAT THE BUTTHOLE HAVE I DONE!?

I'm so completely sorry for not posting for... What, like A MONTH! I'm so stupid. But thanks for sticking with me! I was looking through my safari tabs on my phone and while I was scrolling through them, I see "THE SILVER LINING" and then I was like "EHHH, I FORGOT" and then I saw how many people were (and still are) following me to read this and I bout slapped myself. Besides that, I have school, so that's annoying. Also, on my free time I've been watching all these different types of animes and drawing and reading. I totally forgot about my writing. So, I wanted to continue that. ANYWAYS, THANKS, AND READ!

*****NARUTOS POV*****

I sit my now empty coffee mug in the sink, running to my car to get to school. I have football practice this morning and after school. Even though it's pretty cold, I guess it's not much to ask of me since the first game is coming in. As I sit into my leather seat, turning the key in the ignition, I subcontiously drive the memorized streets. My mind wanders to the giant thunder cloud stuffing my brain.

A couple weeks have passed since that fight with Karin and Hinata.

And there is one thing that is pissing me off. Hinata and I aren't talking that much and we have kinda been avoiding each other. WAIT, WHAT DO I MEAN BY 'WE'!? I MEAN, EVERY TIME I STEP CLOSE TO HER, SHE'S RUNNING AWAY EVERY CHANCE SHE GETS! And like I said eairlier, ITS PISSING ME OFF!

But I can't blame her... I mean, what girl would want to be around me? The girls in our group don't even have any kind if relationship interest in me. And they don't know about my past either. How could anybody else be different about it? Why am I even angry in the first place? I barley know her. It gives me no right to be angry.

But that depends on if I use my heart or my head.

*****HINATAS POV*****

I KNOW! I've been running away from Naruto ever since that stupid fight has happened. It makes me so angry that I'm such a coward in front of him.

Exhibit A of my cowardliness-

~~~flashback~~~

Sakura and I were standing at the entrance lockers having a conversation when Naruto walked by with a giant, warm smile. He pointedly looked at me, making me turn my gaze to the floor. I could feel his frown.

"Are you alright, Hinata? I didn't know I was that bad!", Naruto jokes, laughing.

"Heh..y-y-yeah, I'm...fine.", I turn my head to the right, embedding my chin into my shoulder, hair covering my face. I hear footsteps drag closer to me in the half-crowded hallway. The weight of another hand finds it's way to my left shoulder. My head strikes upward.

His eyes are so full of wonder and happiness, making me want to tell him. But I can't.

"Hinata, you know you could tell us if anything is wrong...right?", he tried to reassure me, but my heart clenches.

My head droops down, forcing my eyes to land on the floor. "...okay"

Two fingers grip my chin and lift my head up. Those eyes. They kill me. Why are they so sad? They're full of question, but the hurt is evident.

I pull back and run. I can't even question what I'm doing, no moment to turn back and explain. But I can't.

I turn the corner, wiping my tears away. Then, I see Karin just standing there. With a fucking smirk on her fucking face.

"Nice staying away. But poor little you got hurt trying to protect someone you don't want to get troubled. Ha! Bullshit.", and with that, she walks away, laughing.

~~~end flashback~~~

I sling my backpack over my shoulder and start my short journey to school (I just want to sit at the football bleachers, read and drink my coffee peacefully. I don't feel like staying at home). Neji can't drive me today because he has some errands to run. And my dad.. Yeah, you could forget about that.

Aside that- What's the point of running away?

Oh. Right. That stupid ass Karin.

Before that whole scene happened, this was my conversation with Karin when she got a hold of me by herself in the locker room.

Karin- "You better stay away from Naruto or else."

Me- "Or else what?" I quirk an eyebrow.

Karin- "I know so many things about Naruto that could ruin him if I told anyone. I've done my research, now it's time for you to carry out the rest of the plan so Mikoto will have Naruto for herself."

Me- I falter a bit "So if I go near Naruto, you'll ruin him?" I smirk "And when did she start liking him? Anyways, ya know, she won't get him even if I'm away. He's not a person who likes whores." I look to my side.

Karin- "Hmph! How would the new bitch know? Anyways, just watch, if you have a conversation with him, even on phone, and/or tell him about this, you'll see what happens to him...and you. I'm getting help from those nerds so whenever you guys would contact each other in any way, I would know."

And that was about it. She's an asshole, right?

I get to school and head for the football field. It's empty, so I cross the field to my desired spot of where I want to sit. And so, I sip my coffee, read my book and I'm all happy go lucky, right? Nope.

The football team comes running out to begin their warm-up and the first person I see is the one and only- Naruto. The one person I wanted to stay away from.

I take my hoodie and sling it over my head (it's fall, so it's kinda cold. So in addition to my uniform, I brought my jacket). I continue reading my book and sipping on my almost completely cold coffee as if it was nothing. I look up now and then, but each time I do, my eyes automatically land on Naruto, causing me to bring my head back down.

So that went on for the remainder of their practice and my reading. Now it's time for what I didn't have planned.

*****NARUTOS POV*****

TIME FOR PRACTICE!

"Hey, sup.", Sasuke walks up to me while I pull my jersey on over my head.

I sigh, "A lot... in my head at least. But now, not much, I guess.", I continue putting my change of clothes away and head out to the field with Sasuke.

After a while of probably examining me, Sasuke continues our conversation, "Well you guys aren't gonna get anywhere if YOU don't find out what's happening. Dobe..."

"What do you mean 'we aren't gonna get anywhere' I barley know her. I don't even know why I'm so frustrated!"

"Hn, you never know.", he adds as he quickly walks away.

"I don't even understand!", I groan as I flip my head up to the sky.

As I bring my head down, my eyes lock with another pair. And the feeling I get from looking into them is way too familiar.

I'm glad I continued this long for gored story! SORRY! Ja-ne! :D


End file.
